shatteredsunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rochelle Chambers
Rochelle was born to a human family in Pyrian space that was poor, but free. She worked as a technician for the Icon, tending and organising a stream of soldiers, until her conscience caused her to leave along with all twenty of the children she had grown to love. Unfortunately the exit caused more trouble than she'd expected, and she took serious, pervading physical damage that left her vulnerable and dependent on bio-therapy for survival. She currently works on The Asimov as a technician and pilot. Personality After her accident and departure from "her" children, Rochelle has become distant and uncomfortable with attachment. Rather than get involved with someone she felt was likely to leave her again, Rochelle chose not to become close with anyone, just in case. The exception to this is Adams, with the reasoning that if he were to die, she would be unable to survive without his resources. Their connection is still faint however, and Adams does still not know the full story behind Rochelle's position. Appearance Slightly taller than the average human, as is common for Pyrian citizens, Rochelle is dangerously underweight from her exposure to the bio-therapy suite. Her hair is naturally brown, but slowly going grey. Her attire normally consists of a grey and brown jumpsuit, alternating armoured barding and simple reinforced clothing, in order to hide the wide-spread bruising and scarring her body creates in response to the slightest damage. Biography Born to an average Pyrian family, Rochelle spent her early life in border-line poverty until at the fresh age of fourteen she achieved a low grade job with the Icon. After serving with distinction in her first year and showing a noticeable knack for detail, Rochelle was assigned to the latest stream of Icon recuits and spent the next four years guiding them as they grew. At the end of this period however, when the children were about to be handed to a different set of staff for their development into weapons, she found herself unwilling to surrender them and instead attempted to break them out and hide them in Wild space, where the Icon would be unable to track them down. In the escape however, the response was larger than she anticipated and the ship was damaged. Knowing that her skill with regular weapons, while considerable, would not be enough to fight off the attackers she instead decided to use one of the Icon Exo-Cetts, attributing the Cett-troopers power to the suits alone. Unknown to her at the time however was the fact that the children's training, bio-therapy and genetic treatment was neccesary to protect them from the effects of the suit. Rochelle ended up wearing the suit for two weeks solid, heading a series of guerilla attacks in order to keep the soldiers away from the kids. Although she was successful, keeping the kids safe came at a cost. The suit leaves her with hundreds of minor fractures and internal bruises, as well as the chemicals involved in the direct interface causing permanent damage to her nervous system. This leaves her body incredibly vulnerable, with bruises and breaks happening in response to the slightest injury. Realising that her body is going to fail without extensive physical help, she finds an old acquaintance by the name of Adams in possession of a stolen Icon regeneration-therapy bed, and joins his crew in exchange for access to it. Skills During her time as a technician for the Icon, Rochelle has developed the knowledge required to repair, calibrate and improve her tools and augmentations. This means that rather than rely on her weak and vulnerable body, she is able to blitz and terminate enemies before they get a chance to respond. This is consistent with her weapon of choice, the U-81 Elite Marksman's Rifle, with which her aim and recovery time are both noticably superior to the common soldier. Relationships Category:Protagonist Category:The Asimov Category:Humans